Akatsuki Band
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Pain dan kawan - kawan membentuk sebuah band yang bernama Akatsuki Band. Mereka berusaha bangkit dari masa lalau mereka yang buruk dan suram dengan membentuk band tersebut. Mampukah mereka bangkit dari keterpurukan dan apakah band yang mereka bentuk dapat terkenal?
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hei para readers, kita kembali berpetualang. Kali ini, saia bukan menceritakan tentang Naruto dkk. Tapi saia akan menceritakan Akatsuki yang membuat sebuah band yang bernama Akatsuki Band. Ok enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, gaje, bahasa labil dan gak baku.

No pairing

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Akatsuki Band**

.

.

**Opening Story**

Akatsuki Band adalah nama sebuah band yang terdiri dari Pain sebagai penyanyi, Konan sebagai penyanyi ke 2, Zetsu sebagai pemain drum, Kisame sebagai pemain sebagai pemain gitar, Itachi sebagai pemain biola, Hidan sebagai pemain bass, Kakuzu sebagai pemain gitar ke 2, Deidara sebagai pemain bass 2, Sasori sebagai pemain seruling dan Tobi sebagai pemain piano. Mereka memiliki seorang sekertaris bernama Nagato.

Walaupun band mereka masih belulm terkenal sampai ke seluruh Konoha, tapi band mereka sudah dikenal oleh kalangan pelajar.

.

.

**Story Begin**

.

.

"Heh males banget. Sianag – siang kayak gini disuruh ke studio. Mana mau ujan lagi. Males banget gua," kata Hidan kesal.

"Lo pikir cuma elo aja yang males, gue juga kalik. Mending gue tidur di rumah," kata Deidara menimpali.

Tak lama kemudian, HP miliknya Hidan berbunyi. Hidan langsung mengambil HPnya.

"Dari siapa Dan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Biasa, si pencari hadiah, si Kakuzu. Sepertinya dia kangen sama gue," jawab Hidan sambil menyindir Kakuzu. ( Kakuzu langsung bersin – bersin ). Hidan langsung mengangkat telpon dari Kakuzu.

"Halo pencari hadiah, kangen ya sama gue?" Tanya Hidan yang masih meledek Kakuzu.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan ungkit – ungkit masa laluku. Memang aku dulu suka mencari buronan – buronan yang pling dicaari untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh negaraku dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah gak dan kalau kau masih mengataiku dengan sebutan seperti itu, aku tidak segan – segan untuk membunuhmu sama seperti korban korbanku yang lain. Mengerti kau?" kata Kakuzu yang tak terima masa lalunya diungkit ungkit lagi. Hidan langsung menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Kakuzu tadi.

"Masa lalu… biarlah masa lalu…. Jangan kau ung… kit jangan kau ingatkan aku.

Masa lalu…. biarlah masa lalu…. Sungguh hatiku tetap mennggu….," kata Deidara meledek Kakuzu sambil nyanyi – nyanyi lagu Masa Lalu.

"Ini juga termasuk dirimu, Deidara," kata Kakuzu yang sekarang berpindah mengancam Deidara. Deidara langsung menutup mulutnya dengan lakban.

"Sudah – sudah,lebih baik lo jelasin maksud lo telpon gue?" Tanya Hidan yang mulai serius atau mungkit duarius kalik.

"Kalian berdua sedang ditungguin dari tadi gak datang – datang. Sudah, mungkin 5 menit lagi aku dan Sasori nyampek ke rumahmu," jawab Kakuzu.

"Lima menit lagi…. ah, ah, ah…. Lima menit lagi… dia mau datang menjemputku….," kata Kisame yang sedang menyetir sambil nyanyi lagu Lima Menit lagi.

"Ini lagi, nyetir udah gak jelas, pakek nyanyi – nyanyi segala. Kau mau aku tebas pakek samuraiku ini," ancam Kakuzu sambil menunjukkan samurai kebanggaannya.

"Udah gak usah. Gue dan Deidara sudah ada di jalan. Gue sekarang ada di pertigaan deket rumahnya Deidara," kata Hidan menerangkan posisinya sekarang.

"Oke, kalian disitu aja. Biar kami berdua yang akan menjemput kalian," peritah Kakuzu.

"Oke bos," kata Hidan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Kakuzu langsung memutuskan telponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul sebuah mobil warna biru tua datang dari arah kiri sambil ugal ugalan. Tak lama, mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Akhirnya datang juga mereka," kata Hidan males.

"Hei kalian berdua cepat masuk. Udah pada ditdungguin," kata Kakuzu. Deidara dan Hidan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Ini cerita menceritakan tentang group band yang orang orangnya masih belum berpengalaman dan pada suatu saat nanti akan terkenal dan melahirkan group band – group band yang mengikuti gaya mereka.

Hmm, kelihatannya saia butuh beberapa lagu untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Bagi para reader yang mau mengirim lagu langsung PM atau review. Buat lagu Masa Lalu dan Lima Menit Lagi saia lupa siapa penyanyinya. Jadi gak saia kasih nama penyanyinya.

Oke buat yang mau kirim kritik, saran, pendapat dan hanya cuma mau tanya – tanya aja review saia atau PM saia.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.


	2. exercise

Author : Akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Dengan bangga saia mempersembahkan Akatsuki Band yang akan bernyanyi lagu Tak Rela by Merpati Band. Yaaa semoga berkenan dihati para reader sekalian. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, gaje, bahasa labil dan gak baku

No pairing

Genre : Friendship/Humour/Tragedi

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Akatsuki Band**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****exercise **** )**

.

.

**Di studio Akatsuki Band**

"Mereka berempat lama sekali sih. Gue keburu jadi ikan teri disini," kata Kisame berdecak kesal.

"Hei, lo kira cuma lo yang kepanasan, gue juga kalik!" kata Tobi menimpali.

"Kalau kepanasan ya tinggal pergi ke kamar mandi," kata Itachi sambil melihat kedua temannya itu yang kayak cacing kepanasan.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil berwarna biru tua berhenti di depan mereka.

"Sorry kita terlambat," kata Deidara dengan santainya yang langsung dihakimi sama anggota akatsuki yang lain.

Enak aja bilang sorry – sorry, lo gak ngeliat apa kalau yang lain udah kayak cacing kepanasan kayak gini," kata Konan marah – marah.

"Udah – udah, ayo pada masuk. Sebentar lagi kan mau bulan ramadhan, sekolah Konoha mengadakan sebuah acara dan kita sebagai pengisi acaranya," kata Nagato sambil mengajak teman temannya itu masuk ke dalam studio mereka.

* * *

**Di dalam studio**

"Hei Nagato, jika seandainya kita diundang sebagai pengisi acara, apa kita menggunakan lagu biasanya? Atau kau sudah punya lagu baru buat band kita ini?" Tanya Pein.

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi aku akan membuatnya secepat yang aku bisa. Mungkin, tiga hari sebelum hari ha aku sudah menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang bakalan kita nyanyikan. Sekarang, kita latihan aja dulu karena kita sudah lama gak latihan," kata Nagato menerangkan denagn panjang lebar.

.

.

Semua anggota band Akatsuki menempati posisi mereka masing – masing ( kecuali Nagato ). Pein dan Konan berada paling depan. Sasori berada di belakang Pein dan Konan. Kisame dan Kakuzu berada di sebelah kanan Sasori. Hidan dan Deidara berada di sebelah kiri Sasori. Itachi berada di belakang Hidan dan Deidara. Tobi berada di belakang Kisame dan Kakuzu. Terakhir Zetsu berada di belakang sendiri.

"Hei broo, ini mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Kisame setengah berteriak.

"Kita nyanyi lagu Tak Rela aja, gimana?" kata Sasori meminta pendapat teman temannya.

"SETUJU," kata seluruh anggota band Akatsuki.

* * *

_Intro__ : G#m D#m E C#m F#_

( Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Zetsu mulai memainkan alat musik mereka masing – masing )

_B E  
andaikan saja kau mau mengerti  
F# B  
tentang perasaanku selama ini  
G#m C#m  
yang tak menginginkan kamu trus merasa  
E F#  
hati dipenuhi rasa curiga_

( Konan mulai bernyanyi. Konan melihat ke depat dan tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Kemudian, dia menggenggam tangan kanannya di dada sambil tertunduk sedih )

_B E  
coba kau pahami keadaanku  
F# B  
ku hanya menguji kesabaranmu  
G#m C#m  
ternyata kau tlah salah menilaiku  
E F#  
kau tinggalkanku untuk cinta yang baru_

( Pein pun mulai bernyanyi. Dia mellihat ke arah Konan sambil membelai lembut rambut Konan )

_Reff:_

_G#m D#m  
sesungguhnya aku tak rela  
E  
melihat kau dengannya  
F# B D#/G  
sungguh hati terluka_

( Konan langsung melihat ke arah Pein sambil menatap Pein dengan penuh harapan )

_G#m D#m  
cukup puas kau buat diriku  
E  
merasakan cemburu  
C#m F#  
kembalilah padaku_

( Pein langsung memegangi tangan Konan dan menatap Konan dengan penuh harap. Kemudian mereka bernyanyi bersama saat kalimat 'Kembalilah padaku' dan mereka langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dan saling memunggungi satu sama lain )

_B E  
bukan ku menarik ulur hatimu  
F# B  
salahkah jika ku mengharapkanmu  
G#m C#m  
ku tahu hatimu hanya untukku  
E F#  
kau bersamanya pelarian semata_

( Konan dan Pein tertunduk sedih dan kemudian mereka melihat ke atas sambil menaruh harapan )

_Reff:_

_G#m D#m  
sesungguhnya aku tak rela  
E  
melihat kau dengannya  
F# B D#/G  
sungguh hati terluka  
G#m D#m  
cukup puas kau buat diriku  
E  
merasakan cemburu  
C#m F#  
kembalilah padaku_

( Konan dan Pein berbalik secara bersamaan dan hanya saling menatap. Kemudian, Pein kembali menyentuh tangan Konan pada kalimat 'cukup puas kau buat diriku' dan menaruh tangan Konan di dadanya )

_Interlude : G#m D#m C#m E F#_

( Gambar memperlihatkan Deidara dan Sasori yang langsung maju beberapa langkah di belakang Tobi. Mereka sedang memainkan alat musik mereka dengan kasar dan terlihat seperti sedang berkelahi )

_Reff:_

_G#m D#m  
sesungguhnya aku tak rela  
E  
melihat kau dengannya  
F# B D#/G  
sungguh hati terluka  
G#m D#m  
cukup puas kau buat diriku  
E  
merasakan cemburu  
C#m F#  
kembalilah padaku_

( Memperlihatkan kembali Konan dan Pein. Mereka memasang wajah yang penuh dengan emosi dan bergerak seperti orang sedang bertengkar. Konan berbalik dan maju beberapa langkah pada kalimat 'ungguh hati teluka'. Kemudian, Pein mengulurkan tangannya seolah ingin menggapai Konan )

_B E  
andaikan saja kau mau mengerti_

( Memperlihatkan Konan yang menatap ke atas dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu sedih )

* * *

"Oke stop," kata Nagato menghentikan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Akatsuki Band sambil setengah berterikak dan menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Wah kalian ini pantes banget menjadi pasangan serasi tahun ini broo," kata Tobi sambil menepuk nepuk pundak kedua temannya itu.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu Tobi, mereka itu pantes menerima penghargaan Panasonic Global Awart sebagai pasangan paling hot 2013," kata Zetsu menimpali perkataan Tobi.

"Apaan sih? Gue dan Pein itu gak punya perasaan apa – apa," kata Konan yang langsung sewot dan pergi meninggalkan Pein dan yang lain.

"Sudahlah kawan, jika kau punya perasaan utarakan saja," kata Itachi membujuk Pein.

"Ini lagi, aku itu gak punya perasaan apa – apa sama Konan," kata Pein menepis dugaan teman temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, lo tinggal ngomong aja I love you Konan, gitu," kata Deidara membantu Itachi membujuk Pein.

"Sudah sudah," kata Pein marah dan meninggal teman temannya.

"Yaaah, dia ngambek," kata Deidara sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Yes, akhirnya selesai juga. Yaah mudah mudahan lagunya berkenan dihati para reader semua. Hmm untuk tulisan yang berada di dalam kurung itu adalah gerakan yang dibuat selama lagu berlangsung.

Oke saia masih menunggu lagu kiriman para reader. Nanti saia tamping semuanya. Yang mau kirim salan, kritikan maupun sekedar tanya – tanya doang boleh review atau langsung PM saia.

Thank sudah membaca chapter ini.


	3. I Love You Konan

Author : Sorry tlabet ( telat update ). Ada yang minta lagunya Noah Hidup Untukmu Mati Tanpamu. Kelihatannya lagu ini pas buat pein menyatakan perasaanya pada Konan, tapi ditolah oleh Konan. Penasaran, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, gaje, bahasa labil dan gak baku

Pairaing : PeinKonan

Genre : Friendship/Humour/Tragedy

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Akatsuki Band**

**Chapter 3**

**( I Love You Konan )**

.

.

Konan menjadi marah karena diejek oleh teman temannya. Pein menyusul Konan yang sedang duduk di depan studio musik Akatsuki Band.

"Jadi kau ada disini Konan. Dicari kemana mana ternyata ada disini," kata Pein.

"Apa kau mau menghina gue seperti yang lain?" Tanya Konan langsung sewot saat Pein sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Enggak, aku kesini mau nemenin kau aja," jawab Pein sambal duduk disebelah Konan.

"Aku lagi gak mut disini. Aku mau pulang dulu," kata Konan.

"Perlu Aku anter," kata Pein menawarkan diri.

"Gak usah, aku pulang sendiri aja," kata Konan dengan lembut.

"Gak, aku memaksa. Ayo aku antar pulang!" kata Pein memaksa sambil menarik lengan Konan.

* * *

**Di dalam studio**

"Lo itu gimana sih Dei? Tu liat, keduanya jadi kaburkan!" kata Kisame sambil mengarahkan gitarnya.

"Iya ni, lo itu ngerusak suasana aja!" kata Hidan menimpali.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan nyalahingue trus dong," kata Deidara yang gak terima kalau terus disalahkan.

"Kita semua tau kalau Pein dan Konan mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi, mereka tidak berani mengungkapkannya," kata Sasori.

"Kita haus membuat mereka berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tapi gimana caranya?" Tanya Itachi bingung mikirin jalan keluarnya.

"Aku juga masih penasaran, seberapa besar cintanya Pein terhadap Konan dan seberapa besar cintanya Konan terhadap Pein," kata Nagato sambil mikir.

"Gue sih punya ide. Tinggal semuanya setuju atau gak," kata Tobi sentai.

"Memang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Nagato penasaran. Mungki itu juga yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anggota akatsuki yang lain.

Tobi menceritakan rencananya pada teman temannya itu. Semua setuju dengan rencana yang dilakukan oleh Tobi dan mereka akan ikut dalam permainan itu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Semua anggota akatsuki kecuali Pein dan Konan sudah berkumpul di depan studio mereka. Mereka sengaja membuat Pein dan Konan agak terlambat datang untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Tobi sambil memgangi mikrofon.

Semua anggota akatsuki mengangkat jari jempol mereka tanda mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

-000-

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pein datang.

"Halo samua," sapa Pein kepada teman temannya yang lain.

"Lho, Konan kemana?" lanjut Pein bertanya kemana Konan.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke salon. Kau tau sendirikan wanita itu seperti apa," kata Itachi cuek.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita latihan dulu," kata Nagato sambil merangkul pundak Pein. Para anggota yan gada langsung masuk ke dalam studio mereka. Semua berada dalam posisi mereka masing – masing.

Pein terkejut saat melihat judul lagu yang dia dan teman temannya akan nyanyikan. Pein berusaha menanyakan hal itu pada Nagato, tpi musik terlanjur berbunyi.

* * *

**Intro**: D Dm Em Dm Em  
D A Bm G  
D A Bm G D Dm  
( Semua alat musik telah dibunyikan. Alunan musik memenuhi ruangan itu )

D D Bm E  
Begitu banyak hal yang ku alami, yang ku temui  
D Bm A  
Saat bersamamu ku rasa senang, ku rasa sedih

( Pein menatap ke depan seolah menunggu seseorang. Dia menunggu penuh harapan menginginkan orang itu datang segera dihadapannya )

Bm A G  
Air mata ini menyadarkanku  
Bm A G D  
Kau takkan pernah jadi milikku

( Diperlihatkan Pein dari depan dan dibelakangnya terlihat masa kecil Nagato, Konan dan seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan Pein sedang bermain bersama )

Int: D G D

( Nada musik yang ada di ruangan itu semakin keras )

Bm A G  
Air mata ini menyadarkanku  
Bm A G  
Kau takkan pernah menjadi milikku

( Pein terkejut dan bayangan masa lalunya bersama Konan dan Nagato semakin memudar dan menghilang. Pein meneteskan air matanya )

D A  
Tak pernah ku mengerti aku segila ini  
Bm G  
Aku hidup untukmu, aku mati tanpamu  
D A  
Tak pernah ku sadari aku sebodoh ini  
Bm G E  
Aku hidup untukmu, aku mati tanpamu oohh

( Pein langsung berlari mengejar sesuatu. Dia berusaha untuk meraih sesuatu yang dia kejar sambil berlinang air mata )

Solo: G A D D  
G Bm A Bm A G

( Diperlihatkan anggota akatsuki dari belakang yaitu Zetsu sampai ke depan yaitu Pein secara perlahan. Kemudian, musik berhenti sejenak dan tak lama kemudian musik berbunyi secara bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan percikan api )

Bm A G  
Air mata ini menyadarkanku oooh  
Bm A G  
Kau takkan pernah menjadi milikku ooo

( Pein sedang berhadap muka dengan Konan yang sedang menangis. Pein langsung membersihkan air mata Konan dengan tangannya namun Konan langsung berlari menjauh dari Pein )

D A  
Tak pernah ku mengerti aku segila ini  
Bm G  
Aku hidup untukmu, aku mati tanpamu  
D A  
Tak pernah ku sadari aku sebodoh ini  
B Bm  
Aku hidup untukmu, aku mati tanpamu oohh  
G  
ooohh..

( Pein hanya menatap Konan yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. Kemudian, dia mengepalkan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Konan di dadanya dan Pein tertunduk sedih )

Out: D A Bm G D

( Diperlihatkan semua anggota akatsuki band kecuali Pein dengan sorot lampu studio. Mereka memainkan alat musik mereka masing – masing )

**By ****Noah - Hidup Untukmu, Mati Tanpamu**

* * *

Setelah musik selesai, Pein melihat Konan yang terlihat terkejut plus sedih.

"Konan!" kata Pein dalam hati. Konan berjalan keluar dari studio itu.

"Konan tunggu!" kata Pein setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanya Konan sedih.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak tau soal ini," jawab Pein.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau manyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanya Konan sedih.

"Karena aku cinta kau, Konan," jawab Pein secara spontan. Konan langsung menampar Pein secara spontan. Konan langsung berlari keluar studio itu.

"Biar kami yang mengejarnya," kata Itachi menawarkan diri. Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori pergi menyusul Konan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Kelihatannya, rencana Tobi berjalan dengan lancar nih. Konan kelihatannya sedih banget kalau mendengar lagu itu.

Oke, yang mau kirim saran, kritik tanya – tanya ataupun mau kirim lagu silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank udah membaca fic ini dan semoga fic ini dapat menghibur selama bulan puasa.


	4. Do not be sad Konan

Author : Sorry tlabet, mudah mudahan para reader gak bosan menunggu. Oke, ada yang rikues lagu The Only Exception nih. Oke, selamat menikmati.

Warning : T rate, typos, gaje, bahasa labil dan gak baku

Pairaing : PeinKonan

Genre : Friendship/Humour/Tragedy

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Akatsuki Band**

**Chapter 4**

**( ****Do not be sad Konan )**

.

.

**Di sebuah taman**

Konan melepaskan kesedihannya di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di taman itu. Sementara Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori melihat dari jauh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Pein menyanyikan lagu itu? Kenapa?" Tanya Konan sambil berlinangan air mata

.

.

Sementara itu Itachi dan kawan kawannya masih bingung, bagaimana caranya menghibur Konan.

"Aduh, gimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghibur Konan?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Sigh, kenapa kita harus menyetujui rencananya Tobi? Rencana yang dia buat selalu membahayakan teman temannya," timpal kisame.

Namun tiba – tiba saja, Itachi berjalan ke arah Konan yang sedang galau tingkat dewa.

"Apa Itachi sudah gila? Dia ingin menggunakan rencananya Tobi," kata Zetsu terkejut.

"Astaga, dia bisa terbunuh ditangannya Konan," kata Hidan gak kalah terkejut.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus bersedih Konan?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk disamping Konan.

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur urusanku?" jawab Konan cuek.

"Kita ini sudah seperti satu keluarga kan? Jadi jika salah satu keluarga ada yang susah, maka yang lainnya juga akan ikut merasakannya," kata Itachi.

"Itu adalah salah satu kisah masa laluku yang suram. Kau tau, orang tua memiliki hutang dan anaknya menjadi taruhan," kata Konan mengingat ingat masa lalunya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Pein atau Nagato? Mereka berdua juga dari kalangan yang terpandang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua," jawab Konan.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dia berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Amegakure. Orang tuanya sangat baik padaku," jawab Konan mengingat ingat masa lalunya.

"Hmm, aku tertarik dengan ceritamu itu. Gimana kalau kau ceritakan semua pengalaman masa lalumu? Tapi pakek lagu aja supaya suasananya jadi enjoy," kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan gitar yang diambilnya entah dari mana.

* * *

**Intro**: B F#m E (2x)

( Itachi mulai memainkan gitar yang dia bawa )

B  
When i was younger  
F#m  
I saw my daddy cry  
E  
And curse at the wind

( Konan mulai bernyanyi. Dia melihat ke atas melihat bulan dan bintang – bintang di angkasa. Tak lama kemudian angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua )

B  
He broke his own heart  
F#m E  
And i watched as he tried to reassemble it

( Terlihat Konan dan Itachi yang masih duduk ditempatnya sementara disekelilingnya terlihat gelap )

B  
And my momma swore that  
F#m E  
She would never let herself forget

( Terlihat Konan saat masih kecil sedang bermain didepan rumah sederhana bersama Nagato dan Yahiko. Tiba – tiba, datang sebuah mobil warna biru tua dan keluarlah seorang anak laki – laki berpakaian rapi rambut warna kuning dan mata warna biru laut. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang separuh baya turun dari mobil. Sepertinya kedua orang itu adalah orang tua si anak laki – laki itu. Kedua orang tua anak laki – laki itu masuk ke rumah Konan sedangkan sang anak ikut bermain bersama Konan )

B  
And that was the day that i promissed  
F#m  
I'd never sing of love  
E  
If it does not exist  
But darling

( Diperlihatkan Konan, Yahiko, Nagato dan sang anak laki – laki itu pada saat mereka sudah menginjak usia remaja. Konan sangat dicintai oleh keluarga sang laki – laki. Sampai akhirnya, Konan dijodohkan oleh sang laki – laki itu. Saat Konan mengetahui kalau dia ingin dijodohkan, dia sama sekali tidak mau )

Chorus:  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception

( Konan berlari dan sang laki – laki itu juga mengejar Konan. Setelah sang laki – laki behasil menggapai tangan Konan, Konan langsung berhenti. Konan marah – marah, bahkan dia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah sang laki – laki itu. Dari ekspresinya, Konan sangat kecewa. Mungkin dipikirannya, kenapa harus dijodohkan? Kenapa sang laki – laki itu tidak menyatakan perasaannya sendiri. Sang laki – laki itu langsung memeluk Konan. Tiba – tiba saja, Konan langsung meneteskan air matanya di pelukan sang laki – laki )

Intr: B

( Semua masalau itu menjadi pudar dan hanya menyisakan Konan dan Itachi yang masih duduk ditempat mereka duduk )

B  
Maybe i know, somewhere  
F#m E  
Deep in my soul that love never lasts

( Tak lama kemudian, terlihat masa lalu Konan lagi. Kali ini, diperlihatkan Konan sedang duduk sendiri disebuah taman dan dari ekspresinya dia seperti sedang berpikir )

B  
And we've got to find other ways  
F#m E  
To make it alone keep a straight face

( Tak lama kemudian, dari belakang ada seseorang yang seperti sedang memeluk Konan dan orang tersebut tidak lain adalah sang lelaki itu. Konan terkejut. Seketika, ekspresi wajah Konan menjadi senang seperti tanpa ada beban )

B  
And I've always lived like this  
F#m E  
Keeping a comfortable, distance

( Akhirnya datang juga hari pernikahan Konan dan sang lelaki itu. Semua orang sudah bersiap – siap untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan antara Konan dengan sang lelaki itu )

B  
And up until now I had sworn to yself that I'm  
F#m E  
Content with loneliness

( Tak lama kemudian, ponsel milik Konan berbunyi. Konan langsung mengangkat telpon itu. Ekspresi Konan berubah menjadi terkejut. Kelihatannya dia sangat scok setelah mengangkat telpn tersebut )

E  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Chorus:  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception

( Konan langsung melepaskan ponsel itu dari genggamannya dan Konan berlari. Dia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Perlahan – lahan bayangan masa lalu Konan kembali memudar dan menghilang )

Interlude: C#m B F# (2x)

( Diperlihatkan Itachi yang sedang bermain gitar sambil berdiri didekat sebuah lampu taman. Dengan hanya diterangi sorot lampu taman yang ada dibelakangnya, dia bermain gitar dengan sangat baik. Tak lama kemudian, lampu yang ada dibelakang Itachi semakin lama semaki meredup dan sosok Itachi menghilang dalam kegelapan )

Bridge:  
C#m  
I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't  
B F#  
Let go of what's on front of me here  
C#m  
I know you're leaving in the morning

When you wake up  
B F# E  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream hohoo…

( Diperlihatkan Konan berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Dia terus berlari bahkan sampai terjatuh. Sampai akhirnya dia masuk disebuah ruangan dan Konan berhenti ditempat itu. Konan langsung meneteskan air matanya ditempat itu )

Chorus:  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception

Chorus:  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception  
B  
You are the only the exception  
F#m E  
You are the only the exception

( Diperlihatkan semua orang termasuk Konan berkumpul disebuah pemakaman dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Cuacanya sangat indah, namun suasana di pemakaman tersebut sangat mengharukan apalagi Konan yang nampak tidak bisa menerima keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Akhirnya satu per satu orang yang ada disana meletakkan bunga warna putih diatas sebuah batu nisan dan satu per satu dari orang – orang itu menghilang )

A E B  
And I'm on my way to believing  
A E B  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

( Yang tersisa hanyalah Konan yang masih berdiri sambil menatap sedih batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Akhirnya, Konan meletakkan bunga warna putih itu dan sosoknya ikut memudar )

**By ****The Only Exception**

* * *

"Wah Itachi luar biasa. Dia bisa menjinakan Konan yang terkenal paling ganas bahkan permainan gitarnya melebihi dirimu, Kisame!" kata Deidara takjub dengan penampilan Itachi.

"Apa lo bilang!" kata Kisame sewot.

"Sudah – sudah, lebih baik kita hubungi Pein sekarang!" kata Zetsu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengabari Pein," kata Sasori menawarkan diri.

.

.

Sementaara itu di studio Akatsuki,

Pein masih gelisah. Dia mondar mandir memikirkan Konan ( kayak setrika aja tuh Pein ). Sedangkan Nagato sedang duduk sambil memakan ramen yang baru dia beli dan Tobi malah sudah tidur sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel milik Pein berbunyi.

_From : Sasori_

_Pein, kami telah menemukan dimana Konan_

"Dari siapa Pein? Kalau menyangkut masalah Konan pergilah," kata Nagato.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Pein langsung pergi dari studio Akatsuki menuju tempat Konan berada.

* * *

**Di taman**

Pein sudah sampai di taman, tempat dimana Konan berada. Dia berlari dan mencari disekitar taman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

"Konan," kata Pein sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Konan.

"_Pein, kenapa dia disini?"_ Tanya Konan dalam hati. Pein langsung berlari ke arah Konan yang masih terdiam bingung.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini, Pein?" Tanya Konan kepada Pein yang masih megatur nafasnya.

"Oke, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini," kata Itachi. Dia tentu tidak ingin merusak suasana. "Pain, ini adalah saatnya kau untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Jangan sia siakan hal ini Pein!" kata Itachi sambil berbisik ke telinga Pein sabalum beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Konan sekali lagi dengan nada yang agak marah.

"Aku tau dari Sasori. Hmm, maaf atas soal tadi. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat dirimu terluka Konan," jawab Pein.

"Kau tau, kau telah meukai hatiku. Aku benci denganmu Pein, aku benci, benci, benci," kata Konan dengan raut wajah yang benar – benar menunjukkan kebencian didalam dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Konan menampar Pein dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu Konan," kata Pein. Kata – kata Pein berhasil membuat Konan berhenti. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku cinta padamu. Kau boleh menamparku ratusan kali, kau boleh membenciku, tapi hanya satu yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu, yaitu menggantikan posisi Riugo di hatimu dan menghapus kenangan pahitmu dimasa lalu," kata Pein melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau berinisiatif seperti itu?" Tanya Konan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Pein.

"Saat kita bermain keluarga keluargaan. Aku menjadi ayahnya, kau menjadi ibunya, dan Nagato menjadi anaknya," jawab Pein sambil menatap mata biru milik Konan.

"Kau jahat Pein," kata Konan. Dia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Pein. "Kau jahat, jahat, jahat," kata Konan sambil terus memukuli Pein. Tiba – tiba saja, Pein memeluk Konan erat – erat.

"Tidak apa Konan. Aku tau kau sangat sedih. Lepaskan semua penderitaan yang kau alami selama ini Konan. Menangislah sepuasmu Konan," kata Pein sambil memeluk Konan.

"Kau jahat Pein. Kau jahat karena kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau sebenarnya suka padaku Pein," kata Konan sambil menangis dipelukan Pein.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Heh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Sorry tlabet karena saia banyak tugas dari sekolah. Apa lagi bulan oktober besok aka nada UTS semester ganjil. Jadi, saia tidak bisa menjamin bisa update cepat.

Oke, untuk yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun sekedar tanya, atau mau kirim lagu, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


End file.
